Known means for converting AC electrical power to DC power generally comprise in combination a rectifier and a storage capacitor. This combination presents a capacitive reactance to the power input line which effects the power factor of the AC-to-DC conversion. Such reactance looks like negative resistance--i.e., as the line voltage decreases, the line current increases. As a result of this negative resistance, the load may appear to be up to 60% heavier than it actually is--i.e., the AC power source must supply 60% more power than is actually consumed by the real load. In the field of the present invention, the efficiency of the input to output transfer of power by an AC-to-DC converter is typically measured as a power factor, which is the ratio of the total output power in watts to the total apparent power in volt-amperes at the AC input. The negative economics of low power factors are becoming intolerable as AC-to-DC converters become ubiquitous in industry and society. For example, most digital electronic equipment requires an AC-to-DC conversion in their power supplies.